Amor Prohibido
by Fatema
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!!!*****Ginny Weasley's heart has been broken and the only person who offers her help is Draco Malfoy. But does he have motives of his own? This is a story of romance, adventure and so much more!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The words repeated over and over in her head. All of her hopes, all of her dreams slowly started to disappear, torn into shreds, shattered as if they were nothing. Tears stung her eyes as her breath quickened. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her emotions.  
  
She stared at the scene before her wondering what it was that she had done to deserve this. All these years, all this time she had waited and waited hoping he would finally turn to her, only to have him declare his love to her.  
  
She continued to watch from where she hid as they embraced together after their declaration of love. "Oh Harry," she cried out in a choked whisper, the tears refusing to stay pooled in her eyes any longer. Slowly they made their way down her cheek.  
  
The silent sobs racked through her body as she fell to her knees, tears falling continuously. She had just lost everything that she had wanted. All was lost within minutes. Why did she have to be here to witness this?  
  
She tried to stand up knowing that if she stayed where she was they would discover her. She didn't want them to see her like this. Her heart was broken; the tears fell heedlessly, as anger started to rise within her soul. Staggering back a little she managed to stand up slightly. Her legs felt weak but she knew she had to get out of here, get away from them.  
  
She broke out into a run going down the large stairwell that was currently vacated since everyone was either in their respective common room or the Great Hall. Ignoring everything around her she ran to the large doors that led to outside, which were surprisingly open, but she didn't think about that as she ran out.  
  
The cold autumn night's air hit her suddenly, but in her rush to escape from the pain she took no note of it. She continued to run, tears streaming down her face, the images that she saw mere minutes ago burning through her head, replaying over and over again.  
  
In her haste she tripped over her robe and fell on the slightly wet grass. She didn't care anymore as she broke down finally. Tears fell down her face as she clutched her stomach in pain. Her world had just been ripped into shreds.  
  
Draco Malfoy followed Ginny out the door as she ran. He, too, had witnessed what happened same as her, but devastation like the one she was obviously suffering through was the last thing on his mind.  
  
He had stood there, further away from her, watching Harry tell Hermione Granger that he was in love with her. He saw the look of devastation on her face, the tears that had pooled within her eyes. He could see her heart break.  
  
Draco Malfoy was not one to pity a soul or be sad because one was sad. But something about the way Ginny reacted reached something in him. She had fallen to her knees in tears and her body shook violently. He just stood there watching it, somehow enthralled by it all.  
  
Then she had started running and something inside of him compelled him to follow her. Maybe it was so that he could rub it in her face, or to stain Harry Potter in another person's eyes. But the one reason he believed was the truth, he wouldn't allow himself to admit. That the reason he had decided to follow her was simply because he cared.  
  
Reaching the lake, near which she was once again on her knees sobbing her heart out, he stood by and watched. Slowly and cautiously he started to walk towards her. The small amount of light that the full moon gave was more than enough to lead him to her. The light reflected off of the lake in beautiful shades of dark blue and silver.  
  
He stopped when he had reached within a foot of her. Her red hair looked darker because of the light from the moon and the darkness of the evening. He stepped closer to her until his hand made contact with her shoulder. She jumped up quickly staring at him with fiery eyes, with a small amount of fear within them, her wand in her shaking hand.  
  
He raised his hands up as if surrendering and her face hardened till nearly all emotions were gone. He said nothing but continued to stare at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. The tear tracks were evident. Her pose was one of stiffness and supposed confidence. But within her eyes he saw the pain behind them.  
  
She stared at him unsure of what he was doing out here. Her wand was still in her hand pointed towards him. She had heard all of the stories, heard all the warnings that everyone had told her about, yet here she stood not caring any longer.  
  
"Are you going to point that at me the whole time we are out here?" Malfoy questioned pointing to the wand. He looked around his surroundings as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"And what if I do?" she replied, challengingly, her voice hoarse from all the crying she had done. She tried to summon the confidence to face him and stand tall as she was right now, but something about his non-caring posture bothered her. His silver hair was blowing lightly in the wind, his gray/silver eyes glinting in the moonlight. He looked so different... so handsome... so captivating. She forced herself to rid those thoughts away from her head and focused on the situation at hand.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders carelessly at her question. "If you do, then you do," he said nonchalantly. He started to walk around to the lake, passing her. Her wand followed his every movement. Malfoy took a seat on the grass near the water not caring that his robe may get dirty because of the light amount of dirt on the grass.  
  
Ginny looked at him in confusion. He never acted like this around her, or anyone else that wasn't part of his Slytherian brotherhood. She didn't understand why he was even out here, bothering her when all she wanted to do was suffer through the harsh pain that Harry and Hermione made her suffer through alone.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked cautiously her wand still pointed at him.  
  
"Would you put that thing down?" he demanded, looking over his shoulder. She held onto the wand with a look of determination on her face. "Alright. Hold onto the damned wand," he muttered.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked again. She was growing more and more suspicious by the minute. She didn't understand his motives.  
  
He stood up at that question and faced her. She looked as if she was ready to break; yet she held onto that small amount of strength to face him. He was impressed, but didn't really admit it. It wasn't his style to do so. "What they did to you was awful," he whispered, so quietly she could barely hear him.  
  
But she had heard him and she took a step back from him. He had been there to witness her fall. He was watching while Hermione and Harry had declared their love to each other. She could see it in his eyes, yet she couldn't read what it was that those thoughts reflected.  
  
"Are you here to rub it in? Do you want to tell me how foolish I was?"  
  
He took a step forward and watched as she took one backward. He stopped where he was and just stared at her. "Do you really believe that I would do such a thing?"  
  
"Of course you would. It's what you do. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You are nothing but evil. We all know that," she told him confidently.  
  
"That may be my reputation," he started looking up at the moon and not really looking at her. "But that is the last thing I came here to do." He looked at her finally, his eyes connecting with hers.  
  
"Then why did you follow me?" she said, not believing him for a second.  
  
"Harry Potter can fool many people and yet they can think that he is a saint," he began. "Now you know just how awful he is."  
  
"Don't you dare finish what you are saying," said Ginny, in a harsh voice. "I don't want to hear it. You came here to see if you could make me hate Harry when you know nothing about me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I don't claim to know anything about you Weasley," Malfoy said in an angry ice cold voice. "I am just here to help you," his voice changed as he said this and he moved forward once more. This was when she didn't move backwards. She stood still waiting to see what it is that he would do.  
  
"I don't want your help," she said in a determined voice. Why was he here? Why was he doing this? What did he have to gain from her misery, aside from a little entertainment?  
  
Malfoy laughed out loud, a hysterical type of laugh looking up at the sky once more and then turning his back to her. "You Weasleys... you all say the same thing and do the same thing," he muttered.  
  
"You may want to stop muttering if you want me to hear you," Ginny told him in a snide voice. He didn't listen though, just kept on talking.  
  
"You know what I don't understand? Everyone just keeps exclaiming how good Harry is. How he is the one that is perfect, along with your brother and Hermione. They all try and protect you don't they?" he questioned turning back to face her.  
  
She said nothing and he received his answer from that. Once again he started to step closer to her. "Ginny..." he said in a soft whisper. This was the first time he had ever called her by her nickname. "Oh Ginny don't you see?"  
  
She was surprised at the tone he was using. It was alluring, something that attracted her to him. He stood in front of her and her hand that held the wand dropped to her side. Her eyes closed and she felt his breath near hers. What was happening?  
  
"They try to protect you so much, yet they don't see that they are the ones who are causing you so much pain," he whispered. His hand went to where a strand of hair fell on her face and tucked it behind her ear. She took in a deep breath opening her eyes and looking into his silver gray eyes.  
  
"You know nothing about them or me," she told him shaking her head, trying to forget how that simple touch made her feel.  
  
"Maybe so," he somewhat agreed. "But the truth still remains. Have I ever caused you this much pain? I know they warned you about me. They told you all the evil things I would do to you, but did they ever warn you about your heart being broken... your dreams being shattered... and all because of them?" he whispered.  
  
She started to step away from him, but his hand went to her wrist stopping her. She didn't like what she was hearing. She didn't want to hear this. She wanted to get away from him, but something compelled her to stay. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you," he told her his voice still smooth as silk. His hand that held her wrist softened its grip. His fingers found her pulse and softly started to rub it with his thumb sending electricity up her body. "I just want you to see who it is that you trust so much, and if they could break you took out the work like the way they just did, do you really think you can trust them?"  
  
She looked at him with angry eyes once more. "I know I can trust them. It is you that I can't trust," she told him before yanking her hand away from his.  
  
"You say that over and over again yet you completely deny what is right in front of you!" he exclaimed in anger. "What did he just do to you? Potter and Granger just broke your damned heart and you are still defending them? You don't even believe in the possibility that what I may be saying is the truth?"  
  
"You don't tell the truth Malfoy," Ginny said stepping forward this time on her own will. "You lie and you find entertainment by watching other people's dreams being shattered. You don't give a damn about me. It's all about manipulation and hurting others with you," she told him honestly tears in her eyes. "You want to ruin me any more than I already am? Well I won't let you."  
  
"I don't want to ruin you Ginny," he whispered softly, temptingly. "I want to help you."  
  
"And like I've said before. I don't want your help," she told him with a determined voice.  
  
"You keep saying that, yet I know that you don't believe that," he whispered to her. "I know that you don't. Let me help you Ginny. I can show you a world that no one else can. I can teach you things that no one else would teach you. Do you really want to continue being that Ginny? The one that always needs protection, the one that everyone looks at as if she was ten years old?"  
  
Ginny didn't admit that this wasn't something that she wanted. Truth was she hated how everyone treated her. She hated when they continuously thought that she wasn't mature enough to handle things on her own and they had to protect her from it all. She saw Malfoy's point, yet she didn't want to admit it.  
  
Malfoy saw the question in her eyes. He saw the conviction, the thoughts that passed through. Whoever had said that the eyes were the windows to one's soul was right. He could see what she was thinking. Feeling confident, he stepped forward until they were a breath away. His hand went to cup her face and he felt a slight shiver as the autumn wind passed them once more. "You know what you want yet you won't give in," he whispered so soft that if he wasn't this close to her she wouldn't have heard him.  
  
"What makes you think you know?" she questioned him, her breath somewhat quickening because of his closeness. She couldn't make herself move away. Something about the way he touched her, the way it felt, she wanted it. She wanted it more than anything at this very moment.  
  
"I know because I can see. I saw you break down... I saw you cry your heart out and I want to help you Ginny. Let me in," he whispered to her alluringly. She closed her eyes once more and he took the chance that was in front of him and brushed his lips against her soft lips.  
  
Ginny didn't know how to respond, but at this very moment, she didn't want to know. His lips prodded further, the kiss becoming more intense, the touch more powerful. His hand went up her arm and into her hair as he held onto her face kissing her passionately, probing his tongue against her lips, and asking for permission to enter her cavern.  
  
Ginny willingly opened her mouth and their tongues collided with each other. The different taste of each other was so powerful that she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, and pulled his head forward pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
Suddenly he felt her pull away from him and move away. Ginny wiped her mouth angrily, hating herself for giving into him, and hating herself even more for liking what she just tasted. "Don't you EVER do that again," she exclaimed.  
  
"Why not? You can't deny that you didn't like it," he said a bit arrogantly. She looked at him with disgust before starting to run back inside. He watched her departing back, a smile on his face. "You will be mine Virginia Weasley... I will have you," he whispered into the night before looking up at the stars and the moon. 


	2. Chapter One: Headaches and Dungeons

Amor Prohibido Chapter One: Headaches and Dungeons  
  
Ginny turned over on the bed and to her side her thoughts scrambling from place to place. The past thirty minutes had been tough on her. After running away from Draco she had made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She had taken a long time before even entering into the common room, afraid to see who was there. Her face was flushed, her eyes red and puffy, and her lips swollen because Draco had kissed her. She knew this and knew that people would ask about it. But what she feared most was seeing Harry and Hermione there. She had finally walked through and surprisingly everyone was busy. Harry and Hermione weren't in the common room, which was relief to her. She had made her way into the girls' dormitory and was now lying in her room. Fortunately her other roommates weren't in here.  
  
She sighed not being able to take her mind off of Draco Malfoy and stood up. She walked over to where the large window was and looked outside. To her surprise she saw a figure sitting by the lake, his blonde hair slowly moving because of the wind. She knew that it was Draco and she wondered what he was still doing out there. 'Just my luck. My room included the view of where that happened,' her mind screamed. She felt frustrated and confused and hurt.  
  
Things were rushing to a point where she didn't even know what to do. She was hurt and angry with Harry proclaiming his love to Hermione instead of her. All this time that she had hoped and prayed to be with him had turned into nothing for her. She shook her head not wanting to cry once more. What did she expect anyway? That a guy like Harry Potter would actually look at her the way he looked at Hermione? She laughed a sad, sarcastic laugh out loud. She should've known better. She should've went with her gut feeling which told her that she didn't fit in with Ron, Hermione and Harry. The three of them were in a world of their own.  
  
Suddenly she felt very lonely. She didn't have many friends at Hogwarts. Everyone liked her, yes, but they all saw her as Ron's little sister. After being the youngest out of seven children it was hard to be herself and be known for herself. It would always be either Bill's sister or Ron's sister. It would always be about anyone else but her. It hurt and now it hurt even worse to know that the one man she had loved so dearly didn't love her back.  
  
Then her mind went to Draco. What reason did he have to kiss her? What did he mean when he said he wanted to help her? She was confused and frustrated about that whole situation. Did she even need any help? She didn't think so but she wondered about it. She had been warned so many times about Draco being nothing but bad and here she was feeling something. 'You are being ridiculous about this whole thing. You feel nothing but hatred and anger towards someone like Malfoy,' her brain screamed.  
  
She shook her head realizing that this was as useless as anything else. She couldn't make herself continuously think about this. Lying back on her bed she forced herself to close her eyes and try and get some sleep. If only she had known about the dreams that would plague her while she slept...  
  
****************  
  
Ginny rushed towards potions class. She was furious with herself for having overslept. Unfortunately the night had been a very restless one. Gray eyes haunted her all night, making her feel things she shouldn't be feeling for him. She just couldn't understand how it was that Draco could make her feel so different with one kiss. One damned mistake that she let happen. She shook her head and walked into the classroom.  
  
Professor Snape immediately stared at her. "Detention Ms. Weasley," he said snidely as soon as she entered. Ginny bit back a remark about it and walked towards her seat. She took out her items for the class and tried to listen to Snape talk. She could feel eyes on her back and she knew exactly who it was that was looking at her.  
  
For some reason Ginny was very good at potions and had managed to be promoted to seventh year potions instead of going to her regular sixth year class, much to Snape's dismay. But that only meant one bad thing... she had her one and only class with Draco Malfoy. She sighed and started to take notes on what Snape was talking about.  
  
Ginny couldn't get out of the class fast enough. Snape had just finished talking to her about her detention and she grimaced at the thought. She knew that he would give her the dirtiest job possible. She shuddered visibly before walking down the east hallway to go to her next class. This was a hallway that wasn't really frequented by many. She had Muggle Studies next and she always looked forward to those. Like her father, Ginny had interest in Muggle things, especially Muggle literature.  
  
She wondered if she had gotten up later than usual this morning on purpose. Truth was she didn't really want to see Harry and Hermione. She had been avoiding them all morning. She didn't need to see them together, afraid that her heart would break once more if she saw them. 'I saw you cry your heart out and I want to help you Ginny. Let me in' Draco's word floated through her mind.  
  
She shook her head and looked around at her surroundings. Where was she? She turned around behind her and found that she had gotten lost somehow. She was so ensnared in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed what hallway she was in and this was one that she had never been in before.  
  
It looked like all the other ones did but there was something different about it. It felt cold, as weird as that may sound, but it did. She could feel the darkness somehow. She looked at the painting that hung on the wall. It was a picture of war and killing. She grimaced watching the painting do the actions as they stabbed each other. She had no idea that Hogwarts would have pictures that were this graphic and evil.  
  
Her eyes were captured by another image. It was a very close up of a head, so close up that not even the hair made it completely in the picture. But the eyes in that picture... dark blue... were very alluring. It sent shivers up her spine. She quickly tried to rethink her steps trying to figure out where she was.  
  
Suddenly the wall next to the portrait of the head opened and Draco Malfoy walked out. He was thoroughly surprised to see her, as she was him. "Weasley... what are you doing here?" he questioned suspiciously.  
  
Ginny stared at him, then back at the portrait of the war, and then back at him. She realized it then. Somehow she had managed to come to the Slytherin wing of the castle. She didn't utter a word as she stared at Draco.  
  
"Are you ok?" he questioned, his voice showing indifference, but his eyes saying something else. He stepped closer to her and she nearly jumped back a few steps.  
  
"I am fine. I must've gotten lost," she said finally getting her senses back. Why was she acting this way? What was going on with her? Seeing Draco again brought back memories of last night... when they had kissed... how he had offered to help her. His eyes were piercing through her and thoughts of her many dreams... body tangled together, satin sheets between them, gliding against the skin, warm and alluring....  
  
He smirked and leaned against the wall, his legs crossing as he moved his head to his side and watched her. She looked a bit flushed, her cheeks turning red, giving it a warm glow on her pale skin. "Where were you heading Weasley?" he questioned trying to keep his voice indifferent.  
  
Ginny still seemed somewhat confused. She shook her head unnoticeably as if to get the thoughts out of her head. She didn't speak but turned around the way she had came and decided that she could find her way back.  
  
Draco saw this and immediately moved from where he was and blocked her path. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked him, anger in her voice.  
  
"I thought we could do something you know?" he said, smirk still in place. Ginny's forehead wrinkled.  
  
"Do something? You and me?" she asked him still trying to comprehend his words.  
  
"That's what I said Weasley. You not hearing right?" he smirked at her. The words had tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. It was just force of habit. Ever since Harry Potter had denied to accept his friendship, he had been rude to all of his friends, and that included Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I have a class to get to that I am already late for. I don't need this," she told him trying to bypass him but being stopped once more, this time his hand going to her hip.  
  
His eyes drew her closer to him. He looked like he wanted her... if she could even call it that. She had never seen anyone look at her the way he was. "How are you Ginny?" he asked softly, his other hand going to her hair moving it away from her face.  
  
She looked at him, her breathing becoming labored for some reason. "Draco I don't need this right now," she whispered. "I have a class to go to."  
  
"Why do you keep doing this?" he yelled suddenly, moving away from her. Ginny was shocked to say the least before regaining her sanity and posture.  
  
"Why do I do this? What I am doing Malfoy? You keep stopping me like this! You are the one who keeps doing this--- whatever the hell this is!" she yelled back at him. Now this she could do. She could be mean to him. She could talk to him this way. Anything else--- she just couldn't do.  
  
"God!" he exclaimed slamming his hand against the wall. His thoughts were scrambling and a headache was taking over. He could feel it, so strong, so awful. He squinted his eyes shut. It was happening again.  
  
Ginny watched him as he slammed his hands against the wall. Suddenly his whole body posture changed. He looked hurt somehow. 'He couldn't have hit the wall that hard', she thought. His forehead wrinkled, his eyes shut as if he was experiencing something very painful. She dropped her bag and hurried over to where he now stood leaning against the wall.  
  
He felt the pain once again. Why this kept happening, he had no idea. He saw the images again.... hearing the words once more... 'The girl... bring me the girl... I want her Draco... Don't disappoint me'... He shook his head trying to get rid of the pain, the image that flashed... an image of Virginia Weasley, red hair, brown eyes, freckled face.  
  
He felt hands on him, someone calling his name far away. He felt himself slipping, slipping down to the floor and his head hitting the wall. He felt warm hands against his cheek as the pain started to subside slowly, the words echoing in his mind. He opened his eyes, slowly, the light hurting it slightly from being shut so hard. He could feel some tears at the edge of his eyes, but his mind was so scrambled he couldn't acknowledge them right now. He didn't. His body was limp and weak as her face became clear.  
  
Ginny looked at him, kneeling down next to him, her hands on his cheeks staring at him. She was worried, afraid. He looked haunted, pained and most of all tired. "Draco," she called again.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered softly, the word coming out in a breathy whisper. It was hard to talk, but he knew that slowly he would be well again, just like always.  
  
"What happened? Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned voice that he took note of. She seemed so out of it and so concerned, that he was somewhat touched.  
  
"I am fine," he said ignoring the first question. He slowly started to stand up before staggering and falling back.  
  
"Don't," Ginny immediately instructed. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
He looked at her, now knowing that mostly everything that he felt had subsided. "Nothing," he said in a rather harsh voice and quickly got up. His hand braced against the wall feeling a head rush coming on. He closed his eyes once more until he felt everything had stopped spinning.  
  
Ginny had stood up as well, knowing that he was stubborn and wanted to keep what was wrong with him a secret, but what she was sure he wasn't aware of was that she was even more stubborn. "Nothing huh? So that little minute and half while you slid down the wall in total agony was nothing?" her voice dripped with sarcasm as she said this.  
  
He looked at her angrily. "What do you care?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," she retorted. She knew she was getting to him. She could see the anger boiling up in his eyes. All thoughts of making it to Muggle Studies gone from her head, she focused on the mystery in front of her.  
  
"It was just a headache alright," he finally caved giving the lightest answer possible.  
  
"That didn't look like a light headache Draco," she pointed out. For some strange reason she was worried about him. She didn't know why, nor did she want to know why because she was sure she wouldn't like her reason, but she was worried about him.  
  
"Well it was Weasley. Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked trying to get rid of her. Ginny shook her head and went to pick up her backpack.  
  
"Yeah I forgot. Have fun with your *light* headache," she sarcastically said before leaving him standing there staring after her departing figure.  
  
************  
  
Later that night Ginny had gotten an early dinner before heading into the dungeons for her detention. There were two reasons for her early dinner. One being that she didn't want to see Harry and Hermione or anyone else, and two being Draco Malfoy. She had seen too much of him as it was. During lunch she had rushed in right after class was finished, grabbed something to eat and left for her dorm room.  
  
She hated sneaking around like she was, the thought of it all driving her mad, but she did. She just wasn't ready to face everyone that broke her world, namely Harry and Hermione.  
  
So she stood knocking on the door to the dungeon office waiting to be put through a night of hell. And it was 'Friday night no less,' she thought.  
  
She walked through the door finding Snape sitting at his desk writing something. Her eyes roamed around the empty room and she walked towards the desk, feeling that small pang of fear that she always did whenever in the presence of Professor Snape.  
  
"Good to see that you've made it on time," Professor Snape greeted without looking up. "Just have a seat. You have another companion who will be joining you for detention tonight."  
  
Ginny did as told, wondering who it would be. She just hoped that it was someone she liked, that way this night wouldn't be as terrible as she knew it would be.  
  
A few minutes later the doors opened and to her surprise Draco walked through. She was immediately suspicious. For Draco to get detention... that was very unlikely seeing as he was in class with her and she had not seen him getting detention. But not only that, she knew that Professor Snape liked Draco. He was part of the Slytherin crew... so why was he here?  
  
"I am sorry I am a tad bit late," Draco grumbled out to Snape. This was all because of Professor McGonagall, but now he saw his luck in it all. She was busy tonight so she had told him that he was to come to Professor Snape's office and to his very good luck... Ginny was here as well.  
  
"No problem Mr. Malfoy. I was just about to give out the assignment," Snape said quickly standing up. His wand appeared in front of him as he said something under his breath and a large cart filled with cleaning supplies appeared in front of him. "There is a dungeon that's in dire need of cleaning. Your job is to clean it and I don't want to see any spots left. If I do, you'll keep cleaning."  
  
Ginny looked at the cleaning supplies dreadfully. Her attention was now towards the cleaning supplies. She was temporarily happy that Draco had been the one to walk through that door, thinking that Snape wouldn't give them anything too hard, but she must have been mistaken. She got up and followed Snape and Draco out the door that led towards the dungeons.  
  
*********  
  
After nearly half an hour of dusting and coughing, Ginny finally dropped the broom in anger. Snape had forced them to do everything Muggle style, taking away their wands and she had been suffering through continuously dusting and sneezing, not to mention coughing. "God I hate him," she muttered.  
  
Draco who was not really caring about it at all, just stood against a corner, which he had obviously cleaned for himself and smirked at her. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why aren't you working?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders indifferently at her question. "Why should I when I have you to do it?"  
  
"Oh you think I'll clean everything up for you huh?" she retorted stepping forward towards him, hands on her hips. Draco took note of her roundly shaped hips that were nearly perfect.  
  
He shrugged indifferently once more. "Yeah."  
  
The answer angered Ginny. "Well I am not so get off your high horse," she told him angrily before turning right around and picking up the damned broom. The room itself was pretty much empty, except for one corner, which held piles and piles of boxes. She looked over towards them and curiosity got to her before she walked towards them.  
  
Draco watched thinking that that was not a good idea. The boxes were placed pretty high and they didn't look all that well. He said nothing as Ginny walked closer towards them and opened a box towards the side that didn't have another one on top of it.  
  
Ginny opened the box to find books inside of the boxes. She wondered what these were doing down here, but then she noticed that they were very old versions. She read the title of one (Bugs and Dragons: the Ultimate Connection). She wrinkled her nose at the title. What did this have to do with anything?  
  
She opened the book out of curiosity and suddenly large bugs flew out of it and she heard a loud roar coming through the pages. Immediately she snapped the book shut dropping it back in the box and nearly jumped a few feet backwards. She heard snickering behind her and turned to face Draco. "You think that's funny?"  
  
"Yeah," he said laughing some more. She narrowed her eyes at him once more. "I am tired of this place," he muttered looking around.  
  
"Yeah well we'd be out of here if you HELPED some," she said disgustedly, obviously angry with him.  
  
He looked at her before coming forwards towards her. "You are cute when you are angry," he said with a smile.  
  
"What?" she asked not expecting that answer.  
  
"You look cute when you are angry," he repeated standing now in front of her. His hand went to her hair once more as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Ginny didn't know what was going on. One minute they were bickering and the next he was telling her she looked cute? "What games are you playing Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am not playing any games Weasley," he whispered in return before bending down to kiss her.  
  
Ginny immediately moved her head, the kiss landing on her cheek. Draco immediately pulled back and narrowed his eyes towards her. Ginny smirked at him and came somewhat close to him. "I don't want you to ever touch me Draco Malfoy," she told him smirk perfectly in place before moving away from him and going back to work knowing that she had gotten to him. She knew that it was going to be a very long night. 


	3. Chapter Two: Secret Meetings

Amor Prohibido Chapter Two: Secret Meetings  
  
Ginny stretched languidly on the bed, her eyes still closed, her body feeling rather sore, but comfortable for now. A few morning tears slid down her face as she yawned loudly and stood up. Looking at the clock she noticed just what time it was, twelve noon. She had the pleasure of sleeping in late because it was a Saturday. None of her roommates seemed to be around, probably out. This was a Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
She walked over to the bathroom, flashes of the night before going through her mind. She had been cleaning for hours while hearing Draco occasionally obnoxiously commented on something or laughed snidely. She had turned around every time he had made one of those stupid noises to find him with one of the books from the boxes.  
  
After hours and hours of cleaning her side of the room (she had drawn imaginary lines that she didn't think she should inform Draco of), she had finally managed to get done. The boxes were perfectly lined up and fit together so as not to tilt. It was nearing four in the morning by the time she was done.  
  
She had headed for the door when Draco stopped her. "You can't leave Weasley. You still got the rest of this room to clean," he had called after her.  
  
She had turned around furiously to look at him. "I am not going to be cleaning the rest of this Godforsaken dungeon. I am done with my half, and this is your half."  
  
"Well you know Professor Snape isn't going to let you go until you clean up the rest of it," he had smirked.  
  
She narrowed her eyes towards him and had said with venom in her voice, "I don't care. He won't let me go? Then I'll just stay in *my* corner of the room. I am not going to be cleaning up after you."  
  
He had shrugged carelessly. "Whatever. Guess we'll be stuck here for some more time," he had said.  
  
"Well you can consider that to be your fault. You should've been cleaning instead of standing around doing nothing," Ginny told him with a smirk on her face, walking over to her corner and taking a seat.  
  
"Well I was busy doing other things," he muttered.  
  
"Like what?" she snorted out.  
  
He didn't bother to answer her. He dropped the book unceremoniously on the floor and reached inside his robe pocket. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw him pull out his wand. "Where did you get that?" she asked, immediately becoming suspicious. Had Snape only taken her wand? No, she had seen him take Draco's as well, but then why was it that Draco had one?  
  
"What, you think I don't keep a spare?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing. He was about to cast a cleaning spell when she came forward, pointing a finger towards him.  
  
"You had a wand all this time and you let me clean up this the Muggle way??" she yelled at him.  
  
"Hey, you were just cleaning up your side of the room," he told her before going back to casting the spell. As soon as he was done, his half of the room was shining spotlessly. She looked around with a shocked face and furiously screamed. He looked at her, confused at the scream, before watching her head towards the dungeon doors.  
  
"God I cannot believe that bastard!" she had been muttering as she started to leave. She then turned around suddenly towards him. "Why the hell didn't you at least say something?"  
  
"Maybe I liked staring at your ass," he retorted back. Now he could see her angrier than before.  
  
She came forward towards him, an accusing finger pointed at him. She wanted to speak, she wanted to say something but she was too angry. "How the hell could you---" the sentence didn't even finish because of her anger. "You are a sick son of a bitch! You know that? You let me work for hours, and then only for me to find out that you had a wand all along that we could've used--"  
  
He tried to catch everything that she was saying as she sputtered off. His back hit the wall and he desperately wanted to shut her up. Grabbing the back of her neck he pulled her towards him crashing his mouth on hers.  
  
She was surprised at first before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck. A forbidden moan came out when she felt him slip his tongue inside of her mouth.  
  
The kiss was hungry and passionate, unlike any other kiss she had ever felt before. He turned them around, pushing her against the wall, his hands finding hers and entwining their fingers together. He held her hand against the wall, parallel to her shoulders, kissing her hard.  
  
But soon, his hand started to wonder around her body as his lips moved to her jaw, her ear, nipping, kissing, licking, then back towards her neck. He bit ever so lightly, nipping and leaving his mark on her, unbeknownst to her.  
  
Ginny's senses were blocked only temporarily before she pushed him away, even though her body didn't want to. Her head was screaming at her for doing something so foolish. "Draco no," she got out pushing him away with all the energy she could muster up. Her legs felt weak, her body all heated. All she wanted to do was kiss him and forget her thoughts, but they were annoying buzzards and she just couldn't.  
  
He had stared at her confused. "Don't ever do that," she said mustering up energy. She dropped her gaze from his and quickly ran out the dungeon door, him on her heels.  
  
Ginny got out of the bathroom after taking a long shower and walked towards her room. No one was around the dormitory and the thoughts of what had happened last night made her face flush. She closed her room's door behind her, towel drying her hair.  
  
Walking over to her trunk at the end of the bed, she took out some new clothes and a robe. Once she was done dressing, she walked over to the dresser that all of her roommates and her shared and started to put on some lip-gloss when she noticed it.  
  
"Oh I will kill him," she said to herself angrily, seeing the purplish like mark on her neck. She noticed just a small portion of it from her robe. She growled in anger before pulling the robe closer and buttoning the top button. She looked like a damn nun right about now.  
  
Hearing something knocking on the window, she turned around seeing an owl. She walked over to her window, opening it and the owl flew in landing on her shoulder. "Hey sweet thing," she whispered, taking the attached note and walking over to where she kept some sweets. She gave the owl one and it immediately flew out the window.  
  
************************  
  
Draco sat at the top of the large tree that was not very far away from the forbidden forest, staring off at the sky. He had woken up around ten in the morning, never really having been a late sleeper. He had pretty much enjoyed most of last night, even under the circumstances. It was true when he had commented that he had liked watching her ass all night.  
  
He did like it. He liked watching her doing pretty much anything. Did he understand this fatal attraction to her that he had? Did he understand the constant headaches that he got with some weird voice speaking about her or the images that he got when the headaches were about to disappear?  
  
No he didn't. He didn't understand any of them. He didn't understand anything because he was supposed to hate the Weasleys. She was a Weasley and he wasn't supposed to be attracted to her, but he was.  
  
The headaches became worse every time he tried to fight them. They had been a daily occurrence ever since the school year had begun. He tried ignoring them at first, but they had only gotten stronger. And she had witnessed him having one of those headaches.  
  
He couldn't help but admit that he liked having her care for him. He liked seeing her concerned, though he didn't understand why. Sure he had motives of his own. It seemed that the headaches came less and less when he pursued her.  
  
Well maybe he could get something out of this whole horrid situation. Maybe he could get her in his bed. It would be a challenge. She seemed to have problems every time they moved passed kissing. Hell she had problems as soon as she gained enough brain cells to actually think after he had kissed her.  
  
He smirked at the thought. He wouldn't admit that he felt the same way. Never. But he knew that that was how she felt anyway.  
  
He saw the owl heading his way and he waited patiently. That must mean she had gotten his message. He just hoped she decided to meet him.  
  
************************  
  
Ginny read the simple note once more.  
  
Meet me [It read] at the large willow tree near the forbidden forest--Draco  
  
"Forbidden forest," she said out loud, pacing the length of the room. Why would he want to meet her? And by the forbidden forest no less?  
  
She tried to get rid of that curiosity she felt. It would do her no good to see him again. And why would he want to see her anyway? What was he up to? "Don't Ginny. You know that curiosity is what killed the cat," she said quietly to herself, still pacing.  
  
Finally looking at the mirror of the dresser she sighed. She picked up her comb that she had left on there and brushed her hair. "It would be just one quick trip. Plus what do I have to do here anyway? Everyone is at Hogsmeade," she said to herself staring at her reflection. 'Yeah and you could go and join them in Hogsmeade instead,' her brain screamed.  
  
Finally ignoring the thought and deciding to go ahead and go meet him, she looked at herself once more, righting her clothes before walking out of the room to see what it was that he wanted.  
  
***********  
  
Draco waited quite some time before he saw her coming towards the tree where he sat. He smiled a smirk knowing that she would've come. He pulled his cloak a little closer to him, the cold autumn wind starting to pick up.  
  
He came down from the tree and leaned against it as she reached him. Her cheeks were slightly red, probably because of the light cold. It gave her pale face some color.  
  
Her arms crossed in front of her as she stood in front of him. "You wanted to meet?" she asked.  
  
He just nodded, looking at the surroundings around them rather than directly at her. "Yeah," he said and then remained silent, looking everywhere but where she stood.  
  
"And?" she hinted, getting annoyed very quickly. He asked her to meet him here because he wanted to stay silent and not talk to her? The thought just made her furious.  
  
Draco looked at her, finally realizing what she meant by that 'and'. "Yeah...um..." now he was lost for words. What was wrong with him? Draco Malfoy was NOT a man to be lost for words. He always had something smart to say. Then why wasn't he saying anything??  
  
Ginny looked at him with curiosity. What the hell was he trying to accomplish? Realizing that he may not say anything she turned around ready to march off away from him.  
  
Realizing just in time exactly what she was about to do, he grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around. Her eyes were furious and it was as if fire was igniting within them. He felt more attracted to her than he had ever before. She was always so sexy when she was angry. He shook his head silently trying to come with some reason for asking her to come here.  
  
"I just wanted to talk," he said. 'Damn it Draco. You couldn't come up with a better line than that?' his mind screamed at him. His face took on a light scowl at the thought and she narrowed her eyes once more.  
  
"Ok. About what?" was her simple answer, her eyes still narrowed. She could see the confusion and the question in his own eyes. What was he trying to do?  
  
"Well um..." he mumbled out taking his hand away from her arm, sure that she wouldn't leave now. Or maybe not so sure... he just wasn't sure. 'Draco you fool! You act like Neville Longbottom one more time and I'll show you the real meaning of talking you dumb fool!' His face became more confused at his brain's thoughts.  
  
"Alright Malfoy. What game are you playing huh? Tell me right this minute, otherwise I am going to leave," she threatened. 'What is wrong with him? It's like he is thinking of something but his face is one of confusion and scowl. What the hell is he up to?'  
  
Looking over to where his broom stood against the tree he got an idea. He turned back to face her, now his confident smirk/smile back in place. "Would you like to take a broom ride with me?"  
  
"What?" she asked, astonished at the request. Or was it even a request? Or maybe it was a question?  
  
"Really Weasley. You have got to do something about that hearing problem of yours," Draco commented and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
'He must be bluffing. Well I won't let him get away with that,' she thought. "Alright," she said with a confident smile and stood in front of him, hands on her hips, ready for her broom ride with him.  
  
He smiled unexpectedly, not really expecting her to agree to the broom ride. Then biting his tongue and nodding he grabbed the broom. "Let's go," he said.  
  
A small time later she had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head near his, looking at the view from above. It felt strange to her at first to be doing something like this with him. Was she even supposed to be doing this? Why did he want to anyway? What were the reasons behind this whole escapade that he was playing?  
  
She tried to rid of those thoughts. She had always liked a good ride on a broom, but she had never taken a broom ride with someone else. And having that first experience with Draco of all people... well it was strange, so very strange.  
  
She could feel his taut muscles under his robe and probably a shirt under that, but she could feel them none the less. She felt shy, a blush creeping up on her face at the closeness that she felt right now with him.  
  
It was unexplainable. The attraction, the need, and the many firsts... it was all different and definitely not the way she had imagined them to be for her. She had always thought that Harry Potter would be the one to give her something like this and she was sure this wouldn't be what she was feeling, but it was.  
  
She had learned for her mother that in the wizarding world a broom ride was like a guy giving you your first flowers, or a piece of jewlery, even though those held their own positions, the broom ride did as well. It held a certain gleam and importance about it. She furrowed her brows at the thought of accepting the broom ride not because she wanted to but because she thought he was bluffing.  
  
She hadn't thought that he was serious, but now that she was riding with him it felt very real and maybe even special.  
  
She tried to get rid of the thoughts that kept popping into her head and actually pay attention to the view below them. She could see the hills near the lake. Their shadows fell across the lake, which was beautiful itself. Then of course the many leaves that fell in different colors on the still green grass. Hogwarts looked large as well and from above she could see pretty much the entire castle from two different sides.  
  
There was the Quidditch field and the large rings on each side. Her attention drew back to Draco when she noticed their speed slowing down some.  
  
"You ok?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly. For some reason the ride seemed to calm her nerves some. "It's beautiful up here."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. He could feel her arms around him, her breaths on his cheek, her front pressed closed to his back. It all felt so good and he could barely keep his breathing straight.  
  
Why was she affecting him this way? No one affects him like this and she, for some reason, seemed to. "You want to go fast?"  
  
She looked surprised at the question and shrugged her shoulders. He took that as a yes and started to guide the broom to start on a fast sprint. Very soon she felt her hair being blown by the winds, the beautiful view now a mess of blurred images.  
  
"You trying to kill me Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically as they made a whole circle around the lake, near the forbidden forest and back to the beginning of the lake.  
  
'What will you do to her?' his scared voice asked trying to sound brave.  
  
'Kill her of course... but that would be after I am done with her. Bring her to me Draco... bring her to me...' the voice answered.  
  
Draco felt the headache come fast, faster than he had ever received them. Suddenly his vision was blurred, his body felt weak, all his attention on the pounding headache.  
  
"Draco!!" Ginny screamed, seeing the broom heading towards the lake at a fast speed.  
  
Draco heard her call far far away. He knew that something was wrong, but the words... the image of Ginny's pained face... it just wouldn't go away.  
  
"Draco stop this!! What are you trying to do??" Ginny yelled again, trying to control the broom, but from where she sat she couldn't do anything.  
  
Draco suddenly realized that they were very close to landing in the lake as his vision slowly started to become clear. Her yells sounded louder and louder. He grabbed a hold of the broomstick and swerved to the left making Ginny yell in fear once more.  
  
He started to move very fast downwards only to slowly come down and come to land a perfect landing. He could feel his heart race and the fear of what would've happened had he not gotten his senses back in time starting to become real.  
  
Ginny immediately got off the broom and stood in front of him, her heart racing fiercely. "What the hell were you trying to do to me? Kill me? Was this another way to pull one on the Weasley family? Or perhaps even Harry?" she yelled at him.  
  
He couldn't see her. The rush of fear of what could've happened, the pounding headache starting once more he suddenly felt light headed. His eyes were closed, shut tightly, his hands on his forehead trying to stop the ache, but it wasn't working.  
  
He tilted to one side before falling completely, unconscious with Ginny worriedly right beside him.  
  
"Draco... Draco... come on... what's wrong?" Ginny called frantically. "Oh God," she whispered under her breath feeling his pulse. It was there, he was breathing, so what was wrong with him? She shook him again and called him over and over... no response. She looked back at the far away castle and then back down at Draco. "Come on Draco. Wake up," she called again.  
  
His face was amazingly pale and looking very pained. Slowly, she saw his eyes blink. She gave a sigh of relief and started to call him some more. His hand immediately went to his head, the headache finally subsiding for good.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked, not sure of his surroundings.  
  
"Yeah I am here," she whispered fearfully.  
  
He started to sit up but fell back down immediately, feeling the rush. He closed his eyes breathing hard before opening them again. "What happened?" he asked weakly.  
  
"We nearly died," Ginny replied. His face scrunched up in confusion and thoughts of what he heard, what had happened coming to him. "We need to get you to the hospital wing," she stated.  
  
"No," he immediately stopped her.  
  
"Draco you can't just say no! You just lost control of the broom and we nearly died. And that's aside from the fact that you were unconscious for the last minute or two," she scolded.  
  
"Ginny I don't want to go to the hospital wing. It was a headache alright?" he tried to reason.  
  
"A headache??" she exclaimed hysterically. "A headache that threw off your whole sense and vision? How could you possibly call that a simple headache?"  
  
Then her eyes turned into suspicious ones as he sat up, this time without the head rush. "Is this the same type of headache I noticed you having yesterday?"  
  
He looked at her. 'Damn it. She's too smart for her own good.'  
  
When he didn't answer her she continued to draw her own conclusions. "How many times have you had those headaches Draco?"  
  
"Not may times," he replied tiredly. "Look it doesn't matter. I am fine. You're fine. It's best if we keep this little incident to ourselves."  
  
"Draco, something is wrong with you. I can tell and I really think that you should get some help," she said earnestly, but also in a firm tone.  
  
Draco immediately stood up, not wanting to hear any of it. "Ginny, I don't need a doctor. I don't need anyone checking up on me alright. Just leave me alone," he exclaimed before grabbing the broom and running towards the castle, leaving her looking at him in shock and anger.  
  
"Damn it Draco. You know damned well there is something wrong with you. Why won't you get help?" Ginny said to herself, seeing his retreating back as he ran inside of the castle.  
  
*************Three Broomsticks**************  
  
"Has anyone seen Ginny?" Collin asked Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all shook their heads no.  
  
"I don't think she came," Hermione offered.  
  
"That's not like her. She has hardly been talking to anyone," Collin said worriedly. Ginny and him were very close friends and he was worried about her. He suspected that it had something to do with Harry and Hermione hooking up.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked worried as well. They too had noticed how she seemed to pull more into herself. "I'll check on her when we get back," Hermione offered.  
  
Collin nodded his thanks and left the three to what they were doing. Hermione had a pretty good idea just what was wrong with Ginny and it made her feel guilty.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing her face looking one of worry.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like something is really wrong. We should really try and talk to Ginny," she replied.  
  
Ron nodded. "We will when we get back." She nodded as well realizing that right now there wasn't anything else she could do and continued to listen to Ron and Harry talk about Quidditch.  
  
  
  
***A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for the WONDERFUL reviews. Please keep them coming cause they are my pay check ;) I'd like to thank my beta-reader Kim for all of her help with the past chapters and this one. Thanks a lot hun for this chapter's idea :) Also thanks to Gatty for her help as well. Anyways, please R&R. I love to hear from you. And if you didn't get an e- mail reply from me, then please check the review board for your reply :) Thanks and REVIEW!!!*** 


	4. Chapter Three: Secret Pleasures

Amor Prohibido Chapter Three: Secret Pleasures  
  
Ginny lay in her bed angrily looking up at the scarlet canopy. Her face held an expression of an angry scowl mixed with confusion. After Draco had left, she had stood outside staring at his back for quite some time before deciding it was ridiculous and made her way back to her room. No one was around, much to her pleasure and she had not been interrupted.  
  
Now she lay in her bed for nearly two hours still angry, still thinking of everything, analyzing it over and over in her head. She just couldn't get the answers that she wanted. Why was she angry with him anyway? Why did she care whether he lived or died? Why did he have to be such a jerk?  
  
Getting up from the bed, not enjoying the constant thoughts of anger that floated around her mind, she walked over to the large window. The lake was a beauty with different color leaves on the ground surrounding it. She sighed.  
  
She needed to find some answers. She needed to talk to someone she trusted about all of this. In the past two days her life had turned such dramatic turns. Caring for Draco Malfoy was one of the things that topped off the list of dramatic turns.  
  
She was suspicious of Draco's motivations. There was no question about that. But what were the motivations? How could she find out? She sighed and walked over to the dresser sitting down and staring at herself.  
  
Her family has always hated the Malfoy's. Her brothers and herself have been joked about, made fun of and ridiculed by Draco Malfoy. He was the son of a Death Eater. Why should she get involved with him?  
  
And what was up with those kisses? One minute she pushed him away when her brain would kick in, but when he kissed her... everything just seemed to melt away. She had never been kissed like that, with so much passion.  
  
It drove her crazy just thinking about it. Her reactions were not normal for her. She was a shy person, yet when he kissed her like that she lost all control and totally abandoned herself. She shook her head and noticed her reflection once more in the mirror. Her cheeks held a light blush at the thoughts.  
  
Her long hair reached past her shoulders and ended a few inches above her hip. She touched the red hair and crinkled her nose in distaste.  
  
Seeing the scissors in the neatly kept corner she picked them up. Looking back at the reflection, she took out her wand and said a small incantation. She sat still as the scissors started to cut her hair.  
  
She continued to stare for nearly ten minutes when the scissors finally finished. She looked at the end result and was surprised at how grown-up she looked. Her hair was now shoulder length, a bit layered. It made a halo around her face and she smiled at the look.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she heard Hermione ask for permission to enter. Ginny looked back at her reflection and then back at the door. "You can't run forever," she said to herself and stood up. Pointing the hand-me-down wand to the mess she made, she said another incantation and the mess disappeared.  
  
She opened the door and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes at a shocked Hermione. She stepped back and Hermione made her way in, gaping. "What... what did you do to your hair?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I needed a new look," Ginny said, a slight blush creeping up on her face. She walked over to her bed and took a seat.  
  
Hermione momentarily got over her shock and she too sat down on the bed. "How are you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Ginny played dumb. "I am fine."  
  
Hermione looked over at her doubtfully before turning to her so that she completely faced Ginny. "I know that you are having problems with this whole Harry and I thing Gin--"  
  
"No Hermione! Don't start," Ginny immediately exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the window. "Just don't start with this whole thing. I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Ginny I am sorry. I know that you liked Harry and--"  
  
Once more she was cut off by a strong voice from Ginny. "I told you I didn't want to discuss this," Ginny replied, turning around. She saw the apprehensive look on Hermione's face. "Look Herm I am happy for you, ok? You and Harry... I hope you guys have the best of life. I always knew that the two of you would one day get together, ok? I had a simple crush on Harry, a crush that I am getting over."  
  
"But I know that you must be hurting," Hermione said, standing up as well.  
  
"Yeah. At first I was a little hurt, but it doesn't matter. You and Harry are happy. I know this and I accept it. Don't make it any harder for me Hermione," Ginny told her.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I just hope that we can still be friends."  
  
"We are friends Hermione. Just because you and Harry got together doesn't mean that you stopped being my friend. And it's probably a good thing that the two of you got together. I knew that Harry Potter would never look at me the way he looks at you and it's about damned time that I moved on and not be a lap dog following him everywhere."  
  
"Don't talk about yourself like that," Hermione stated.  
  
"It's the truth. This doesn't make us any less friends," Ginny told her honestly. Hermione smiled and gave her a hug, which Ginny returned stiffly. "I do like the hair cut. It makes you look more grown-up."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well I am going to go downstairs and tell the boys that you are ok. They've been worried about you too." At this Ginny just nodded. Hermione walked to the door and then turned back. "Oh and Ginny, Collin was pretty upset. You may want to talk to him." Again Ginny just nodded at this and Hermione left with a last smile.  
  
Ginny sighed. At least that part was over and she had been mostly honest with Hermione.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin common room in what he called his chair. The comfortable dark green chair suited him just fine. There was a slight buzz around the room as some of the Slytherins joked and talked amongst themselves.  
  
His mind wasn't anywhere in that though. He was still thinking of the incident that had happened earlier that afternoon. He could've killed her... but what was even more strange was the message that he received. 'Kill her of course...'  
  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He didn't even know who's voice it was that he kept on hearing. What was wrong with him? He closed his eyes as if to recapture the image and try to figure out who the figure was, but nothing came to him. It was as if he hadn't even seen anything... but he knew... he knew that he had seen something.  
  
The headache was stronger than any other one he had ever had before. He opened his eyes again, not wanting to think about this any more. The door to the common room opened and Pansy Parkinson walked in.  
  
He groaned silently and started to get up, hoping she hadn't seen him, but it was probably his unlucky day because she immediately rushed over to him. "Oh Draco where were you today?" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him.  
  
He recoiled from her touch and pushed her away. "I was around. What business is that of yours?" he questioned, keeping her as far away as he possibly could.  
  
She pouted and started to move towards him again, but this time he moved away. She was so damned clingy. "Well today we had plans, remember?"  
  
He honestly didn't remember what plans she was talking about. It seemed as if she always made plans for them that he was never aware of, but he was supposed to know. He shook his head, his eyes revealing the annoyance that he currently felt.  
  
"We were supposed to go shopping in Hogsmeade!" she exclaimed.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Of course. All she wanted to do was waste his money. As if he even wanted to waste his money on her. "I had other things to do," he replied and pushed away from her quickly, making his way up to his dormitory.  
  
She followed, not caring that she was entering the boys dormitory seeing as she had already seen all the rooms in there. She chased after him as he entered his dorm room that solely belonged to him because of the few words his father had with Professor Snape, and went inside herself.  
  
She leaned against the door, her back arching a little giving him an enticing view of her ample breasts that were covered with the rather tight robes. She looked like a damsel in distress who had just ran away from her captor and was breathing hard. "Draco..." she started, moving towards him.  
  
"Pansy I am not in the mood," he told her, ignoring her attempt to come closer to him.  
  
She dropped the little act and crossed her hand over her chest. "What is going on here Draco Malfoy?"  
  
He looked at her incredulously. He regretted that he had ever slept with her. She sucked in bed, not to mention was whiny, clingy, snobby, even though she was pretty.  
  
The day's frustrations started to engulf him. "Pansy leave," he ordered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why? You've been ignoring me for the past few days," she whined. She stepped closer to him, staring into his ice-cold eyes, and running her hand over his chest. "I need you."  
  
He took her wrist in a harsh grip; his jaw set straight, his teeth clenched. "I don't need you," he clearly stated. He threw her hands away from his and moved away from her. "I don't need you. I don't care if you need me. Just leave me the hell alone Pansy. I am sure you can find some other guy to fuck you," he told her, his cold eyes scaring her.  
  
"You don't mean that," she denied.  
  
"Pansy I mean it!" he exclaimed, now furious. He never lost his control before, but he was annoyed with her. "I don't want you to talk to me. I don't want you to come on to me. I want you to run the other way if you see me. Whatever it is that you think we have going on in that delusional mind of yours, FORGET IT!"  
  
She looked at him angrily, furious herself. "You'll regret this Draco Malfoy. You think you can kick me to the curb like that? Well you can't."  
  
She slammed the door on her way out and Draco growled in frustration. Taking the vase that was at the end table, he threw it against the door. His hands then ran through his hair that was in his face. He had to do something about all of this.  
  
****************  
  
Ginny sat in the Great Hall eating dinner, still feeling his eyes on her back. It had been nearly two weeks since the 'incident'. She had kept it to herself, even though she was curious to find some answers. But everyday would be the same. Every time they saw each other he would stare at her, but never say anything to her.  
  
It was as if she ceased to exit in his eyes, yet he kept staring. At first she was sitting on the other side of the table and his eyes would sometimes connect with hers. After two days of this she had switched her seat with Collin, but she could still feel the stare.  
  
Her hair cut had gotten her a lot of attention, much more than she would've expected. Halloween was nearing and for some reason she had greater expectations for that night than ever before.  
  
She had gotten used to seeing Harry and Hermione being together, even though it hurt a little. She was acting normal, but her time with Draco kept playing over and over in her mind. It just wouldn't go away and she hated that.  
  
She nodded along with what Collin was saying, not really listening to what he was saying. Deciding that she was tired of feeling his stare on her back she excused herself and left the Great Hall.  
  
Draco had been watching her for the last two weeks. He wanted to go to her for more then one reason. Ever since he had decided that he would not go and see her, his headaches have become more frequent than ever before. He had one nearly every two or three hours.  
  
He didn't want her to get hurt. He had remembered the words that came to him that day when they had taken the broom ride and ever since he silently swore to stay away from her.  
  
He was first taken aback to see her in the Great Hall that night with her hair cut short. She looked more like a temptress in his eyes that night. Her hair was in very light curls in that fiery red and she had worn a light lip-gloss that made her lips look so kissable. He had resisted all of the urges, suffered through the pain of his headaches, just so that he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
If there was one thing he feared it was that he would become like his father. Despite everything he did, he hated his father with a strong will. He never wished to be Death Eater like his father, but he knew that the time would come very soon. Hogwarts had protected him somewhat from getting the dark mark for seven years, and as soon as this year ended, he would have it.  
  
But he wasn't willing to let Virginia Weasley get hurt because of him. That would mean that he was just like his father.  
  
Seeing that she was getting up and leaving the Great Hall, he sighed. He needed to do something about all of this. Even though he wanted to stay away, something kept compelling him to go after her. His head started to lightly ache and he knew that he was going to be in trouble once more.  
  
Getting up, he quickly left the Great Hall hoping to catch up with her. He needed to find out what all of this was about. Maybe he'd been going about it the wrong way.  
  
************  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the dark lord, fearing what was to come. "I am sorry my lord," he said.  
  
"He has not been listening to me. It has gone on for too long Lucius. If he doesn't do as I tell him to then I will kill you and him," the dark lord's voice was seething with anger, had the impact of an avalanche, and was cold and cunning.  
  
Lucius fought not to flinch at the tone, failing miserably. He would get the boy for this. "He will follow my lord. I assure you," he promised, though he doubted it himself. He would not allow himself to be killed off, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.  
  
"He had better. Two weeks have already slipped through my fingers and I will not go on any further. The boy acts... or you die," he said coldly before apparating from he room.  
  
Lucius looked at the spot where the dark lord had been and cursed under his breath. He walked over to where his desk was and took out parchment and quill. He started to scribble a note to his son and then left to owl it to him.  
  
***************  
  
Draco followed Ginny until they reached one of the less frequented hallways near the dungeons. He had followed her and believed that she didn't know he was following her.  
  
Suddenly she turned around and furiously stared at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked with venom in her voice.  
  
It hit him like a slap on the face, but his face showed no emotions. He was surprised that she knew he followed her, but that emotion didn't show on his face either. He held onto his cool facade and stared at her. "Just thought I'd say hi."  
  
"So you follow me?" she asked incredulously. She was sure that he had something else planned. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"I can't see how you are doing?" he replied, stepping forward towards her. "I see that you've been associating with Potter and his Mudblood girlfriend."  
  
"Don't call her that," said Ginny angrily. He shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. "What business of yours if I hang out with my friends?"  
  
"Seems like you got over Potter real fast," he commented.  
  
"What would you know about anything?" was her reply.  
  
"Well considering that you did get over him so quick, one has to wonder why you even chased after him for years," he said looking her straight in the eye. "Tell me V, what was that attracted you to Potter? Was it the reputation he received for being a wimp or was it his not so good looks?"  
  
"What business is that of yours and why the hell are you calling me V?"  
  
Draco sighed. This was getting him nowhere fast. He shook his head and turned serious. "We need to talk. It's important."  
  
The tone he used reached her somewhere and she nodded. He started to lead her towards a hallway that she didn't quite recognize. Stopping suddenly, he ran his hand along the wall and then suddenly stopped when the wall opened up.  
  
"How do you know about this place?" she asked immediately.  
  
"Cause I do," was his simple reply. They walked inside of the room which was surprisingly comfortable looking. There was a couches and coffee tables. It looked as if it was a sitting room of some sort.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"It used to be used as a meeting room for the perfects and the teaching staff," he replied curtly, taking a seat on the sofa.  
  
"How come they don't use it anymore?" Ginny asked, taking in the surroundings and following suit.  
  
"Cause they don't," he replied, shrugging.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" she changed the subject.  
  
He sighed, knowing that if he wanted to get some answers he would have to reveal something to her. "I want to talk about my headaches." Her mouth turned into an 'O' shape, but she stayed silent. "They've been getting worse lately."  
  
"Why don't you just go and see Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Because I am sure she wouldn't understand," Draco replied. Ginny rolled her eyes and dismissed what he just said. "V these aren't normal headaches alright? These have something to do with you."  
  
This made her confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Every time I get those headaches I hear a voice. I don't know who's but I do and I can't really tell what that voice is saying, but it's like a droning sort of sound," he lied. "And I see your face at the end of them."  
  
Ginny's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why would you see my face?"  
  
"I don't know, but I am sure that in order to figure this out we need to work together."  
  
"Work together?" she asked. He nodded. "And do what? See if you have another headache?"  
  
He shook his head and stood up. "It was a bad idea to tell you about this," he said dismissively, going towards the wall/door.  
  
"No it wasn't. If I am involved then I needed to know," she replied, standing up as well. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
He turned around, knowing that that tactic would've worked and it had. "Well as far as I see it the headaches don't come if I listen to what the voice says."  
  
"But I thought you couldn't hear the voice. That it was a drone," she said suspiciously.  
  
"Sometimes I can. It's usually mixed with the drone and the headache, so it's hard to comprehend it," he replied smoothly.  
  
She nodded. "I'll help."  
  
He slowly crossed over to where he stood and his hand went to her hair. He was so fond of her fiery tresses. He let the pieces of hair slip through his fingers and his eyes finally connected with hers. "Why did you cut your hair?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, not really expecting that question from him. She had been asked that over and over by almost all of her friends. "I needed a change."  
  
"It looks good," he whispered lightly, his eyes lost again the tresses that continued to slip through his fingers.  
  
"Thank you," she said, watching the expression on his face. He seemed lost all of the sudden. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, looking back at her. He then realized her question and nodded. "Yeah I am."  
  
Before she could stop herself she moved to her tiptoe and kissed him full on the lips, surprising not only him but herself as well. The kiss was light and patient at first before it became greedy and passionate. Her arms encircled his neck, his hand thursted themselves into her hair. Both moaned in unison as their tongues danced together.  
  
He started backing her up until they reached the sofa where she fell backwards in a plump, with him following her. The kiss continued before he moved his mouth to her jaw, down her neck, and close to her breasts that were covered with the robe.  
  
Her eyes forced themselves open when she felt his lips on her neck once more and she pushed him away just lightly. "Don't you dare think you can get away with giving me a hicky again," she warned him.  
  
He chuckled lightly before biting her softly on her upper neck so that she would have no way to cover it unless she wore a turtleneck and purposefully left his mark on her.  
  
She felt it and growled in anger. Suddenly finding the energy and strength, she flipped him over, sending the two of them tumbling to the cold floor. He looked at her surprised and she just grinned wickedly before kissing him on the lips, which he thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
The whole vision of her on top of him was now embedded in his mind as her lips trailed down his jaw and into his neck, leaving more than a few marks on him. She grinned at him triumphantly and stood up suddenly, much to his disappointment.  
  
"What are you doing?" he growled in frustration, frowning.  
  
"What? You think I was going to let you get away with that?" she asked innocently before heading to the wall/door and sliding her hand down it as she had seen Draco do. The wall opened up and she walked out with a wink to him. He just stared at her departing figure with wide eyes and complete surprise.  
  
He growled in anger and sat up. He started to pull himself together, silently promising to get her back.  
  
Ginny walked down the deserted hallway blushing furiously, remembering her actions not mere minutes ago. She buttoned up her robes all the way up once more and straightened her clothing as she made it towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She knew that she had gone a little too far--- or maybe she hadn't. Whichever it was, it wasn't right. She acted in a way that she had never acted before. For some reason she is never the same person when he kisses her like that... with so much passion and demand.  
  
She shook her head trying not to think of those thoughts right now, her face feeling as if she was burning up. She walked straight ahead and made her way towards the common room. 


	5. Chapter Four: Dreams & Midnight Snogging...

Amor Prohibido Chapter Four: Dreams & Midnight Snogging  
  
His body touched hers, skin against skin, hot and fiery, the satin sheets around them, engulfing them as the warmth of their bodies burned through the other. He saw her fiery red head on top of him... her wicked movements making him want her more... needing her more...  
  
Suddenly it all disappeared. He looked around the dark surroundings seeing the dungeon walls. There was a stench that he could feel.... blood. He was surrounded by blood.  
  
He heard a scream... one very much like her's. He looked around seeing nothing on the floor and then he heard it again. The scream came from somewhere above. He stared at the wall in front of him and there she was. Her hands were cuffed to the wall, blood dripping from them. Her legs were cuffed together as well, bleeding. Her head was bent low as if she had no more will... as if she was dead.  
  
The thought scared him and he tried to move towards her, to help her, but he found that he couldn't move. He tried to pull his legs from the ground but they just wouldn't move. Frustrated, he looked back up at her limp body against the wall helplessly.  
  
She reminded him of the way Jesus was on a cross in those Muggle items. He tried to go to her, he tried to help her, but he couldn't move.  
  
Then he heard it. A laughter unlike any other. It sounded evil and it rang through his mind. "Do you really think you can help her?" the voice asked then started laughing once more.  
  
Draco twisted himself around to see the face of the voice, but it was no use. The source of the voice hid itself behind a dark hood... a hood that looked so much like that of a Death Eater. "Voldemort!" he yelled, fury taking over his very soul.  
  
The voice laughed again and now suddenly stood in front of him. His voice was one of a hiss... like a snake. "Why Draco, you have figured it out haven't you?" the voice hissed.  
  
He then moved away from him and looked up at the wall that held Ginny. "Isn't she a beauty?" he asked, not expecting an answer. Draco growled and watched with anger and fear at the lust-filled way Voldemort was staring at Ginny.  
  
"What do you want with her?" he yelled at him once more. He could feel himself moving and then he realized he was in the same position as Ginny, but on the opposite wall of whatever hell hole they were in. He tried to move his arm, but he couldn't. The cuffs only tightened.  
  
Voldemort smiled viciously then started to talk in a drone like voice. "You, Draco Malfoy, have brought her to me. You pushed her away so she came back to me once again..." he trailed off. Ginny now stood in front of him, not cuffed to the wall any more. He trailed a snake-like finger down her face and Draco screamed in agony feeling something burn through his skin.  
  
"V...." he screamed, sitting up on the bed. He looked around his surroundings seeing that he was in his dorm room. He could feel the sweat, the bed sheets tangled around his feet.  
  
That dream... it felt too real. He had seen Voldemort and he had seen... "Ginny.." he whispered. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and sighed. He couldn't do anything right now. Moving away from the bed he went to the large window and stared outside.  
  
Why would he imagine something like this? What did Voldemort mean? What game was he playing now?  
  
So many questions ran through his mind as he tried to figure out what was going on. He knew that there had to be some dark magic involved for those headaches/visions that he continued to receive and now he had a pretty good idea of just who that was giving him these headaches.  
  
You-Know-Who was a very powerful wizard, the most powerful dark wizard, and he was sure he would have no trouble getting something as simple as this done. 'You, Draco Malfoy, have brought her to me. You pushed her away so she came back to me once again...'  
  
The words repeated in his head and he growled in frustration. That had to be a trick phrase. He was sure that Voldemort wanted him to be closer to Ginny. That was the message he got from the headaches... but lately he had been pushing her away.  
  
Until tonight he had pushed her very far away from him. Tonight he had finally gone to her... but why did he have the dream now? Why after he had gone to Ginny?  
  
Growling, he raked his hand through his hair once more and walked away from the window. His eyes were already adjusted to the dark so he didn't need any light. Grabbing his cloak, he decided he needed a walk to clear his head.  
  
************  
  
Draco found himself walking in the hallway of the Astronomy Tower. He slowly walked up the stairs as quiet as he possibly could be so as not to get caught or anything. When he reached all the way up he found someone already there.  
  
Her short red hair blew in the wind as she looked out at the stars. He took in a deep breath and approached her. "You always go for a midnight stroll?"  
  
She turned around very quickly at hearing his voice. She was surprised to even see him here. She blushed a little, pulling her cloak around her a little bit more and then staring back out at the stars, not responding. He took a seat across from her staring intently at her. Even in the darkness he could see the light blush creeping up on her face.  
  
"What--- um-- what are you doing here?" she asked, stumbling upon her own words and internally kicking herself for it.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he answered. It was an honest, quiet answer and he too stared out at the sky. From where they were, with no Muggle lights or other things to take away from the view, it was a gorgeous one. The stars were bright, there was a very cool breeze, and the moon was shining brightly upon them with very few clouds to cover it up. It was a beautiful night, but his attention kept returning to her... the one thing he thought was more beautiful.  
  
She nodded her head at his answer and then looked at him with much concern. "You didn't get another headache did you?"  
  
This time he shook his head. "No. No headaches," he replied, looking into her eyes and seeing the relief that floodded it. He wondered why she looked so relieved, or even concerned for that matter. They didn't exactly have the best of relationship.... but maybe, just mabye, it was beganing to become something more. "What about you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep either I guess," she said quietly, looking out once more. "Plus I don't come here that often," a blush creeped up on her face once more as she said this. She cleared her throat and continued, "I like looking up at the stars. The sky is really beautiful at night."  
  
"Yes it is," he replid quietly, but his eyes were on her and not the sky that the topic of conversation. She turned to face him and smiled lightly. Her eyes caught his cloak, which gave a pretty good view of his bare chest. She quickly turned her eyes away from his chest, another blush making it's way to her face.  
  
She cleared her throat again and asked in a hoarse sort of voice, "Aren't you cold?"  
  
He smirked a little, but smiled more so. He had seen her gaze go down his chest and it pleased him to see her react that way. "Kind of." He looked at her expantantly waiting for her to meet his gaze, which she now seemed very reluctant to do. "Tonight is rather cold," he hinted, hoping her eyes would meet him.  
  
Finally they did. His eyes held a twinkle and her's held a certain amount of shyness, embarressment, and something else he couldn't quite recognize. She was so innocent... so different from what he was used to that he found himself more attracted to her. It was as if she contained something that he could never have with anyone else... and that thought somewhat scared him.  
  
"Care to keep me warm?" he asked with a smile. Her blush deepened at his words. He smiled a devlish smile and offered his hand to her. "Come here," he called out. She looked at him hesitantly and he did his best not to roll his eyes. "I promise I don't bite."  
  
"Liar," she replied, trying to get rid of the sudden sexual tension that was in the air.  
  
His forehead wrinkled in confusion and waited patiently for her explanation (which wasn't one of his best qualities, having patience that is). She removed her cloak some at the tie that held it together and showed him the hicky on her neck. "You bit me here," she sort of pouted as she told him this.  
  
His eyes twinkled even more, which surprised her having been used to his usual cold eyes and now seeing this different side to him. "Well that was in the heat of passion," he mumbled out. "And you did the same."  
  
She looked around his neck where she remembered leaving her mark, but narrowed her eyes when she saw none. "Oh and what are they? Invisible?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
He looked down at himself and laughed a little. "I used a spell," he replied through his chuckle. She shook her head.  
  
"You could've told me you know. Instead you let me go around for nearly a week with a damned hicky on my neck that I had to cover up, which only made me look like a nun," she complained, looking away from him stubbornly.  
  
"Oh come on," he said. Seeing her determined look, he was tempted to apologize a little. Sighing, he fished out his wand from the inside pocket of his cloak. "Come here," he called out once more. She looked at him and he repeated it more determinedly this time.  
  
She scooted forward on the window seat and came forward towards him. He pointed his wand at the spot where the hicky was and murmured an incantation. Smiling when he was done and the hicky removed, he looked at her with a smirk. "Happy?"  
  
She just rolled her eyes and attempted to move away from him. But he stopped her and turned her around with a little force and then pulled her against him. Her back touched his naked chest, feeling the warmth of his skin seep through her garments. She sat stiff at first, but his arms wrapped around her slowly and she started to relax some.  
  
Both sat quiet in this position as Ginny became more used to the whole thing and snuggled closer to him. This was so unusual. This was the first time she'd ever done something like this, let alone with Draco Malfoy. She seemed to be having a lot of firsts with Draco.  
  
Her eyes went up to his jaw, which was the only thing she could see from her position and then she looked back out the window. They were so different from each other, yet for some reason something was happening between them.  
  
She could feel it. She was sure of it, but what she wasn't sure of was what that 'it' was. She sighed, thinking that she was overanalyzing everything and she probably shouldn't. Something as simple as this (though the word simple seemed more like an understatement to her) shouldn't affect her this strongly, even if it was her first.  
  
Draco heard her sigh and looked down at the top of her red head. He was actually holding her in his arms and for the first time in his life something felt like it was right. As if finally, after all this time, something fit.  
  
It surprised him, pleased him and most of all shocked and scared him. What was he supposed to do with this? He wasn't the mushy type. He was rude and obnoxious and definitely not perfect. He was in some weird sense evil, very much unlike Potter. So what was he supposed to do about this?  
  
Sure he was only 'evil' towards those that didn't know him and those that he didn't want to get to know. But who was there that really knew him? That made him sad because the answer was virtually no one knew him, the real him.  
  
Could she be the one to know him? Could she be the one person that understood him? So far she had been a challenging for him. One minute she was kissing him with so much passion even he had felt overwhelmed, while the next minute she was blushing because she had seen his chest. She was a temptress, yet innocent at the same time.  
  
He had never known such a mix before. It was unique, it was different, it made him feel good and he didn't know how to deal with that. Draco Malfoy had many girls. He had dated many of them, just snogged a lot of them, but never in his life had he gotten into a real relationship with any of them.  
  
Sure you can call him him a scaredy cat because he feared commitment very much, either that or he just liked to snog woman and forget about them afterwards (which of course wasn't true). He too sighed this time, the different thoughts bothering him much more than he would've expected.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying like this?" she asked quietly after the long silence. It wasn't an awkward one, it was a rather comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"How long do you want to?" he retorted, afraid of her answer.  
  
Much to his surprise she didn't answer, but just moved a little closer to him trying to escape the cold that came through the open window. He smiled in the dark and wrapped his arms around her tighter and just held her... something he had never done before.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A slight giggle left her lips and he asked her to be quiet again. "You wouldn't want to get caught now would you?" he asked her quietly as they headed towards the Astronomy Tower.  
  
She wrinkled her forehead at his question. "Of course not. This is just a little.... oh I don't know," she replied at a loss for the perfect word.  
  
"I promise it'll be fun," he replied, stopping and turning to face her. He took her face in his and brought his lips down on hers. Her first response was a rather shy one before she grew more comfortable and kissed him back.  
  
He smiled down at her after pulling away and then took her hand and started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the Astronomy Tower. "Harry are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. She was more nervous about the aspect of sneaking around now that she was Head Girl. It would be very bad for her reputation and responsibilities as Head Girl to be sneaking around with her boyfriend for a late night snogging session.  
  
He nodded. "Quiet Herm. I think I hear someone," he replied. She quieted down and listened as well, but heard nothing. Slowly the both of them walked up the stairs hidden by the invisibility cloak that his father had left for him.  
  
Harry stopped immediately, reaching the top of the stairs with Hermione by his side and looked at the view quiet far away from him in shock. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a whisper and then turned her head towards the west side of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
There she saw two figures sitting there. It was no doubt that these two figures were Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Draco's very light blonde hair was recognizable even from the small amount of light from the moon, as was Ginny's bright red hair that only a Weasley could have.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Harry pushed out quietly through gritted teeth.  
  
"I don't know, but Harry I don't think we should approach them," Hermione told him. Harry turned around to face her, his body very close to her because they shared the cloak, and looked at her in confusion. She grabbed his hand and slowly led him down the stairs and then stopped at the bottom. "Do you really want to get into a fight with Draco up here? Without knowing anything? And this time of the night getting not only yourself in trouble, but Ginny and I as well?"  
  
"What do you expect me to do then Herm? Leave them up there? Leave her with him? What reason would she be with him anyway," Harry questioned.  
  
For a second Hermione almost recognized that look on Harry's face as jealousy. "I don't know, but I do know that just jumping in there wouldn't help anyone. How about we talk to Ginny tomorrow..."  
  
"And you expect her to be honest?" he asked incredeleously.  
  
"Maybe not, but then we can tell her what we saw. Please Harry," she pleaded with him.  
  
Seeing the pleading look in his eyes he reluctantly nodded his agreement. Looking back at the steps and surpressing his rage he let Hermione lead him back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He moved his head a little closer to her neck, inhaling her uinque scent. She smelled something like wild flowers and vanilla mixed together. He couldn't quite tell exactly what it was, but it was defintely something that he liked. He somewhat nuzzled closer to her neck, much to her surprise.  
  
Ginny didn't move as his lips grazed her neck. It sent waves of small electric shocks through her body. She closed her eyes trying to capture the feel, the moment, into her memory. She didn't want to analyze anymore. She didn't want to think anymore. All she wanted to do was feel.  
  
He made her feel like no one else ever had before. She didn't feel ignored or unimportant with him, as surprising as that may be. For some reason he gave her something that she had been craving for the past six years... and now... now she was finally getting it.  
  
Oh it felt so different, so strange, so good... She could barely stand it as his lips made it's trail up to her ear where he nibbled on the soft lobe. She sighed a comfortable sigh, squirming a little under his touch. His hands moved at their own accord going down and entwining his fingers with hers as his lips trailed a line of soft kisses on her cheek, down her jaw, back to her neck, then up her jaw once more and finally ending at her ear once more.  
  
"I like your hair cut," he whispered to her.  
  
"I think you already told me that before," she said in a hoarse voice. Why did she react this way?  
  
"Well it looks sexy on you. Makes you look like a temptress," he said huskily as his hands ran up her side, slightly touching the side of her breasts, feeling her shiver under his touch.  
  
She didn't know how to respond to his words, nor his touch. She had never felt this way. His hands went on as if they had a mind of their own as his lips moved to the other side of her face giving it the same treatment. She was feeling rather hot all of a sudden, even in the cold Astronomy Tower.  
  
"And you could never look like a nun," he told her, finally turning her around in his arms and taking her lips in his and kissing her softly. She felt a little shock, leaving enough space for him to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting her unique taste, while his hand made their way under her cloak.  
  
She couldn't feel anything but passion for him at this very moment. It felt good, so so very good. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling at the hair that was at the nape of his neck, bringing him closer to her, pressing his naked chest against her clothed ones. The heat radiated between them, surrounding them as he somewhat laid on top of her, lying her on her back on the window seat.  
  
They were caught in the midst of passion as his hands found their way under her shirt. His hand made slow sure storkes, touching everything there was to touch, feeling everything there was to feel, marking his territory somehow, memorizing all there was to memorize of her.  
  
She gasped at the sudden pleasure and anticipation. His hand softly ran over her abodomen, moving higher and higher...  
  
Suddenly her senses hit her hard. She couldn't do this. Not here, not right now... and not with Draco. She started to push him away. "Draco stop," she moaned out softly, yet forcefully.  
  
"Why?" he questioned in protest, his mind not registering her rejection and kissing her wildly on the lips.  
  
For a second she responded kissing him back before pushing him away and gasping for air. "We... I... we just can't do this," she told him. Even though the motions had been slow and torturing, there was so much passion to it. It made her feel way to much and she just couldn't stand it.  
  
He looked at her, registering her words, feeling the rejection, and covered up his emotions. "Whatever," was his response before he stood and left her there. He couldn't stand to stare at her after she rejected him once more. It hurt too much, no matter how much he didn't want it to.  
  
She stared at his back. He was always walking away from her... maybe it was because she kept rejecting him. She didn't even know why she did, or why she felt whatever it was that she felt for him, but one thing was for sure. It was something that she had already begun to crave for. Something that she needed unlike anything else she had ever needed before.  
  
A/N: Thank ya all for the wooooooooooonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. You know I love them. To the Anonnymous who reviewed--Thanks a lot! I am glad you enjoy the story. To Dracos Bitch: Thanks a lot! And yes it would be a bummer if I killed Draco... 


	6. Chapter Five: Arguments & Confessions

Amor Prohibido   
By: Fatema  
Chapter Five: Arguments and Confessions  
A/N: I apologize for taking so long, but here is the next installment. All feedback is much appreciated! 

  
  
  


-------------

Ginny walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. She felt a bit tired after having spent half the night up in the Astronomy Tower. Her cheeks grew hot and she knew she was blushing at just the thought. She had been able to sneak back into the tower without waking up anyone. 

It wasn't that late and she had a few afternoon classes today but nothing in the morning, fortunately. She walked over to where the fireplace was and took a seat amongst the comfortable sofas. She picked up a wizarding magazine on the coffee table and sat back, flipping through the pages. 

She knew that she could be doing something better, like her Transfiguration homework or going down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. However, she just felt the need to relax. The common room was mostly empty and it was getting emptier as students went down for breakfast and probably to their morning classes.

The door to the common room opened and Ginny turned around to see Harry and Hermione walking through. She silently groaned not needing to see them this early in the morning. She turned back to her magazine and hoped that they'd go about their usual routine not noticing her as usual.

But she wasn't that lucky. They headed straight towards her and she sat up at the sight of them. She looked from Harry to Hermione, seeing two completely different looks on both of their faces. Harry's held a look of complete anger and Hermione of disappointment and maybe even pity.

"What's going on?" she asked unsure. The way they were looking at her was making her feel all creepy. It was the look of people who didn't know her or didn't even bother to get to know her after what had happened during her first year.

"What were you doing last night?" Harry burst out suddenly before Hermione could restrain him. She gave him a hard look, which he ignored and continued to rage on. "Do you realize that you could've gotten in trouble? That Draco Malfoy is not one to be messed around with?"

Ginny looked between the two of them in shock and stood up. Hermione's face held a scowl now while Harry continued to stare at her angrily. "I don't know what you are talking about," she lied, knowing that it was useless and walked away from them.

"We saw you Ginny, so don't bother lying," Harry's words cut through her very easily. She turned around to face him, her eyes lighting up with fire.

"Don't bother lying? What the hell do you care if I see Draco or not?" she asked him angrily. Where she got the strength, she did not know. All she knew was that she had enough of their shit as it was.

"Draco?" Harry asked surprised. "You are on first name basis now Ginny? You call him Draco? How long has this been going on? Do you realize what he has done to us for these past few years? What he's done to you and your family? What his family has done to you?"

Hermione looked on wearily. The way Harry was reacting was not at all normal to her. Sure he was angry... but to her he seemed _too_ angry. It was as if he was _jealous_ or something.

"He hasn't done anything to me! Sure he has done things that were bad in the past but he hasn't really done anything to me! You can't come in here and run my life Harry," Ginny yelled back.

Her voice surprised him. He looked as if he was stunned. "You are defending him," he stated quietly.

Ginny calmed her nerves some and looked at him before nodding. "Yes," she nodded. "I am and I don't see how this is any of your business."

"Ginny we care about you and we don't want you to get hurt," Hermione stepped in quietly. She knew that if things between Harry and Ginny continued on the way they were, then they wouldn't go anywhere. 

"I am not going to get hurt," Ginny told her confidently, but her eyes were still connected to Harry's.

"Yes you will. Malfoy is nothing but a womanizer. You know that. He tries and gets what he wants then he leaves them in his wake. You can't let him do that. And you know that he is our enemy.."

This statement made Ginny break eye contact with Harry and move to Hermione. "He is the enemy? Hermione for a Head Girl you sure pass judgment quickly. Did you ever get to know him? Did you ever talk to him in a decent way other than doing something that would get you a response as the one you do?" 

Hermione was clearly taken aback by her answer. She had never heard Ginny speak that way before. "I do know him Gin. I know him because he has spent the last seven years making our lives hell. You know that. You saw what he did to Ron and Harry and I. Why would you go ahead and be with him?"

Harry just watched the interaction between the two women. He wanted to talk to Ginny on his own. She was acting as if she was under some sort of curse. He wouldn't put it past Malfoy to put her under a curse. "Do you remember what his father did to you your first year?" Harry broke in.

Ginny turned her fiery eyes to him. "Yes I do. But _he_ didn't do anything. His _father_ did," she told him angrily.

Harry shook his head. "What do you see in him? He is no good. Don't you understand that?"

"Harry what I understand is that he is the only one that seems to care about me anymore. He is the only one that treats me like a real person. All of you just may as well forget that I am even alive, that's if you haven't already done so," Ginny burst out, not meaning to let out all of her secrets. These things she kept to herself and she had never told anyone of this. Now here she was spouting it off to nearly everyone, especially to the people who made her feel this way.

"So this is a call for attention?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling as if he understood it all. He stepped closer, everyone and everything around them disappearing and all he could see was her for that one single moment. "We care Gin. _I_ care," he whispered looking deeply into her eyes.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable at watching Harry act the way he was. She didn't know what it was but it made her feel very jealous. She cleared her throat loudly breaking the moment between Ginny and Harry, both of whom turned around to look at her. "What do you plan on doing Ginny?"

Ginny moved away from Harry and walked away from the both of them to where the fireplace was. She looked into the flames somehow feeling their heat and was reminded of how alive she felt and how hot it was when she was with Draco. "I don't know."

"You can't possibly be considering hanging out with Malfoy still?" Harry asked in a dismayed tone.

Ginny turned around to face Harry. "Yes I am."

"Then I'll be letting Ron know what's really going on!" Harry threatened.

"So is that it Harry?" Ginny yelled. "You tell Ron when you can't control how my life is? You can't control my life and neither can he! Get that through your thick skull!"

Harry stood there shocked. He stepped a few inches closer to her, but still stood very very far away. "You know what? Do what you want Gin, but don't expect me to come to your rescue when Malfoy ruins your life."

"I never did," she told him through gritted teeth. Harry threw her one harder stare before marching out of the common room. "Don't Herm," Ginny exclaimed even before Hermione could say anything. She too looked disappointed and then ran after Harry.

---------------

Draco sat at his desk looking down at the homework in front of him with much dislike. Despite what everyone else thought, he did do his work. He had to. He had about an hour before he had to finish the final version of the homework, but before he could go any further he heard a tapping sound.

Turning around towards the window he saw the family owl. His face held a slight confusion as he walked over to the window and raised it up. The bird flew in quickly passing by him and going straight to where his desk was. 

He strode over to where the bird was and took the parchment attached to its leg. The bird hooted when Draco was ignoring it as he opened the letter. He turned towards the owl and then looked around his desk for some treat. Finding some, he gave it to the owl.

"Ow," he called out when the bird bit his hand. The bird didn't comment, but just flew out back the way it had came in. "Damn bird," he said quietly.

Once he had opened the letter he saw his father's neat handwriting and before he even read it, he groaned. He knew that it wasn't going to be anything good. Lucius never wrote about anything good to him.

He silently started to read the letter:

_Do you really think that I don't know what is going on with you and the Weasley girl? Do you really think that you can keep it a secret from me? You are a stupid boy. I demand that you stop seeing the girl otherwise you will be facing dire consequences._

Well at least he knew that his father didn't approve. Somehow the fact that Lucius didn't approve made the whole situation appeal to him some more. He had always enjoyed disobeying Lucius, that is unless he got caught. If he did get caught... then he did not like it at all. 

The dire consequences he knew of. He knew just what type of consequences his father spoke of, yet the thought of sticking it to his father still appealed to him.

------------

She had continued to tell herself that she wouldn't be here, that she didn't come here to maybe see him. She wasn't even sure if this was something she truly believed. If she did then why was she repeating it over and over in her head?

After the mornings debacle with Harry and Hermione she hadn't been able to stop thinking. She feared that they would tell Ron. This had made her nervous and a lot of times during class she was thinking about that. 

Finally she could take no more so she had decided on coming here; the place where Draco had brought her to last night.

She went through the motions, opening the secret door like the way she had seen Draco do, looking around to check if anyone was watching, and then carefully slipping in. 

She looked around the place nervously. She wasn't sure what it was that she really came here to do. Was it to think? To get away from everything around her? 

Or was it to see him? That on the off chance he may be here?

The thought didn't sit well with her and she turned around to leave when the door opened. 

A surprised Draco stood at the opening of the door for a second or two before his face turned into his trade mark smirk. "Well this is a surprise," he said quietly, walking inside and closing the 'door'.

Ginny stood there not knowing what to do for just a small amount of time before she casually walked towards where the sofa was. With a second of hesitation, she laid down on her back as if she had no cares in the world. "I thought it would be," she replied using the same tone he was.

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise to her answer. It was definitely not something he had expected. He shrugged and casually walked over to where she lay and sat down very close to her. One of his arms went around her waist and lay at her other side while he looked down on her, half of his body lying on top of hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked feeling a bit nervous.

He looked as if he comprehended the question. "Making myself more comfortable," he finally answered.

Ginny sat up immediately and he laughed. Not one of his mocking laughs, but a rather genuine, amused laugh. 

Suddenly the laughter stopped and he appeared rather serious. "What's wrong?" 

"What?" she asked, surprised at the rather unexpected question.

"There is something different about you," he observed. "What happened today?"

Ginny had no idea how he could even tell that there was something bothering her. It was, after all, why she had come here in the first place. Having him here... well that just happened to be a coincidence (one that she was secretly hoping for...). 

She finally broke eye contact with him, feeling as if he was reading her very thoughts. "Nothing happened. Why do you ask?"

"You're a liar," he replied. "And a bad one too."

She shot her eyes back at him, anger and fury showing through. "What makes you think I am lying?" she asked defiantly.

"Weasley I think I know lies way better than you do," he replied, his face now very close to hers. She moved away promptly, not liking how his eyes nearly devoured her... not to mention made her want to do things that she knew she wasn't supposed to do.

"Harry and Hermione saw us up on the Astronomy Tower," she replied nonchalantly, still not looking at him. 

"So you're worried about that?" he asked. He could see reason for worry, though he may not admit it. Harry would surely tell her brother, which could get the whole lot of them in trouble.

"Why shouldn't I be? I mean... we all know that Ron, Harry and Herm hate you and you them. Ron would freak out if he found out about this. He would probably go and tell Mum and Dad and Bill and Charlie and..." she rambled on.

"Ginny wait," Draco interrupted her. 

"For what?"

"I don't mean it that way. I mean just be quiet for a second," he said. She threw a scowl his way and he couldn't help but let out a tiny smile. Somehow she appeared very cute to him when she was scowling (who would've thought?). "Why do you think that this would even be a problem?"

"Weren't you listening to what I was saying?" she nearly yelled.

"Yes I was listening to what you were saying, but the way I see it is that... Well why would you be so nervous about any of it? If they find out then you just don't talk to me. Why would be so worried?" he asked.

She dropped eye contact with him once more. That was true. She could've severed all ties with him right then and there. She could've told Harry that she wouldn't speak to Draco anymore. That she wouldn't see him anymore.

_That she wouldn't long for his touch anymore..._

But she hadn't. Why hadn't she?

The question fazed her for quite some time. And Draco caught on to that. "You don't want to stop seeing me," he whispered, a bit smugly.

She turned her eyes towards him, slowly, patiently, waiting to see what he really thought. She looked down at her hands for a small second before looking back up at him. "You're right."

He was not expecting that answer. He wasn't expecting for her to admit it. He was expecting her to deny it so that he could fight her about it. Then when she wouldn't stop denying it, he would kiss her and make her realize it. But she hadn't denied it. She had admitted it and that took him by surprise.

This time the smug look came over her face as she read the slight hint of surprise in his face. "You weren't expecting that," she stated, the smugness creeping into her voice, as it often did with him.

He smiled, a genuine smile. "You're right Ginny. I wasn't," he said quietly. 

She laughed a silly laugh. He wasn't even sure what it was for, but his smile became bigger because of it. He liked seeing her that way. "I am probably crazy," she said in between the bursts of giggle. "I know what type of consequence there may be, but for some reason I don't seem to care."

He laughed too now, somehow catching onto her. "True," he replied, getting closer and closer to her. 

Suddenly she realized just how close he really was and this time he had to do nothing. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. His hand that was at her side came up to hold her face in place as he kissed her. 

_You will be mine Ginny Weasley_, Draco thought as he kissed her, holding onto her possessively.

  
  
  


Thank You's: **Reviewer** (Thanks! I am glad you liked it and I will keep the chapters coming!) **CNJ** (Thanks for both of the reviews! I am glad that you enjoyed both chapters. Yes it is a rather unusual situation, but am absolutely great that you think my writing is good enough for you to withstand a story about a couple that you don't even like, LOL! Thanks!!) **Depth** (Awe you are so swet. And you definitely got your point across. Thank you!)

Also many thanks to the wonderful Kim for beta-reading for me! Much appreciation!


End file.
